Don't Worry
by katya.holmes4417
Summary: Herea has joined Torchwood but something goes wrong


Don't Worry

**I do not own Torchwood which is a shame and I don't own the characters they all belong to the BBC and Russell T Davies. However I do own Herea Grawn Smoke this is a series so look out for another chapter. Also read my friend Cussheys stories the are really good! **

Don't Worry

The cold morning air rushed through Herea's thick fur coat as she plodded down the street, her tail flowing swiftly behind her. Herea was part of the Lycan clan. Lycans were intelligent animals fast and powerful. A tall broad young man stepped out from the shadows Herea became human and walked passed him she tried to get in to his mind but it was blocked. This man knew something and needed to hide it. Herea followed the man down the street and to a door. She recognised the place and knew she was at the bay and this was the tourist office. She stepped through the door and there was the young man looking at her. As she walked around the office she found nothing strange the man would need to hide. Then all of a sudden the stone wall moved in front of her eyes and another tall man came running out and yelled at the top of his voice "RIFT ACTIVITY THERE IS AN ALIEN IN THE OFFIEC!" Herea turned swiftly on her heals and ran out the office into the bay. She was running as fast as she could but the man was catching up with her. Herea knew the consciences of being seen in Lycan form by the public so she slowed down till the man caught her arm.

Back in the tourist office Herea was lead through the wall to a massive cog well door. She had found out that the man who had been chasing her was called Jack and the man in the tourist office was called Ianto. Through the cog wheel door there was a huge water tower Herea had no idea that under her feet was a massive organization. There in front of her eyes were 3 stations with 4 computers at each a coffee machine near Jacks watchful eye. Then through two large doors was Jacks office. Jack sat her down on a chair and asked her a few questions like where do you live what is your name. The last question was the strangest though he asked her if she was employed she replied truthfully and said "no." Jack turned around and Ianto was holding a silver plate and on that plate was a pass saying Herea Grawn Smoke Access All Areas. Herea was so excited she was introduced to the team. Dr. Owen Harper, Tosiko Sato also known as Tosh, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones and odiously Captain Jack Harkness. Herea was given a gun and was trained how to use it by Jack. Herea went home that night a new wolf and a new human.

Herea went to work the next morning and was very happy when she got in the building Ianto was ready to take her down stairs where Jack was waiting. Jack showed Herea her desk and showed her how to log in to the hub network. Tosh had to take over after a while because Jack was crashing the network. After a while a big sign saying RIFT ACTIVITY popped up Tosh ran to Hereas aid and fixed it Jack was already ready to leave. Ianto was outside ready with the car. They all piled in but there was not enough room for all of them so Herea ran along the side of the car. When they arrived at the site there was a massive tent and as Herea went inside there was a party Jack and the rest of the team were already there. Herea knew this was a plan and it was set up as a surprise party for her. Herea suddenly did not feel too good she had not had a kill in days and cake was not going to help. Herea left the party early and decided to walk the back streets of London. There were drunken wanderers plodding down the street and swaying from side to side. Herea had found her kill! Herea wandered slowly behind the man as he weaved his way through the streets of London town. Herea ran faster her paws thumping on the ground she was not going to let this man get away faster and faster she ran CRASH! The man fell to the floor with a thud and Herea began to feast. She bit into the man's neck and the blood flowed out Herea was so relived; the taste of blood on her lips was sensational. She was so happy she got her kill. The man started to move Herea bit him again and he stopped. The man's blood was running down to cobbled street now and there was a man in a suit coming to other way towards her faster and faster her heart thudded. The man's figure was becoming more distinct it was only Ianto. Herea stepped out from the shadows and sat next to the man she had just killed. Without any warning Ianto suddenly bursted out in tear because her knew the man Herea had killed. It was his roommate!

Herea did not know what to do every time she went to comfort Ianto he just pushed her away. Herea had done a terrible thing and on her first day. Hera began to get up to go on her way but Ianto pulled her down "You killed him how could you, how Herea how!" he cried. Herea did not know what to do what to say so many things were rushing through her head! Am I going to be fired what will Jack say when he hears about this. I am a murderer. Ianto knew everything she was thinking he put his hand on her shoulder and said "I won't tell, don't worry." From that moment on Herea knew she was safe Torchwood. Herea always spoke of her home Lycanthrope. It was a snow country which constantly snowed. The buildings were black so they could be seen in the snow. Herea was the leader back on Lycanthrope and she loved it there. She always spoke highly of her military advisor Lucian and he sounded like a great man. The Torchwood team soon got to know Herea very well. She was not a violent person but sometimes she needed a bit of blood and gore and darkness. They got to know about riders and how The Lycans lived. Lycans had a special weapon which Tosh was fascinated in. It was silver and it was in the shape of a triangle but when tossed flicked out sharp razors. On the centre part there were Hereas engravings HGS and the Lycanthrope crest. Ianto kept quiet about the incident with his rommate and made a fake cover up story to tell his family. Ianto realized the stress Herea was going through and left it at that.


End file.
